Fonte dos desejos
by Pink Potter
Summary: Era apenas uma fonte velha. Uma fonte dos desejos. E quantos desejos ela guardava em suas águas? Será que algum deles poderia tornar-se realidade?
1. Chapter 1

Título: Fonte dos desejos

Autora: Pink_Potter

Resumo: Era apenas uma fonte velha. Uma fonte dos desejos. E quantos desejos ela guardava em suas águas? Será que algum deles poderia tornar-se realidade?

_Fonte dos desejos_

Dez minutos. Talvez mais que isso. Estava parada próxima a fonte, mas não perto o suficiente para que imaginassem o que ela estava planejando. Segurava firmemente uma moeda na mão direita. Parecia num enorme conflito interior, sem conseguir tomar uma decisão do que realmente faria. Enquanto isso, várias pessoas passavam e jogam suas moedas, despreocupadamente. A fonte dos desejos. Uma fonte velha com um anjo esguichando água em seu centro, visivelmente castigada pelo tempo. Ainda assim, as pessoas continuavam com a tradição.

Hermione, contudo, parecia sem saber se faria o mesmo. Há anos via aquela bendita fonte e nunca tivera coragem de se aproximar. Quando finalmente o fizera, não sabia se tinha coragem suficiente para jogar uma simples moeda. Suspirou, ainda mirando a fonte.

- Bobagem!

Deu meia volta, mas não conseguiu se afastar. Deu uma olhada em voltada, mas ninguém em Hogsmead parecia estar prestando atenção nela. Mirou o próprio relógio. Se não se apressasse, seus amigos a surpreenderiam ali. E definitivamente, ela não queria que isto acontecesse. Respirou fundo, e se apressou. Alcançou rapidamente a fonte, fechou os olhos com força e jogou sua moeda. Sorriu aliviada.

- Mione? – aquela voz fez com que um arrepio enorme percorresse todo seu corpo.

- H-harry... V-você não deveria estar me esperando na loja dos gêmeos? – disse sem coragem de se virar, mas nem por isso deixou de ouvir o riso dele.

- Sim, mas você estava demorando e o Ron estava muito animado com as novidades da loja. Então, resolvi te procurar. O que você...

- Ah. Certo, então, vamos... – antes que ele pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, ela pegou sua mão e o puxou para longe da fonte.

- Eu vi! – disse, para infelicidade dela.

- Você não viu nada.

- Vi sim.

- Então, trate de esquecer.

- Jamais!

- Harry. – ela largou sua mão, parando no meio do povoado, séria, mas ele continuou sorrindo.

- Mione, você fez um desejo! A pessoa mais cética, que não acredita em adivinhações, superstições... Acabou de jogar uma moeda na "fonte dos desejos". Isso é hilário. – ela bufou de raiva.

- Eu te odeio!

- Então, o que pediu.

- Não posso falar. – Harry gargalhou.

- Você está realmente levando isso a sério? Não posso acreditar.

- Eu definitivamente, te odeio! – ela revirou os olhos.

- Claro que não me odeia. Desculpa, Mione, mas é engraçado demais.

- Eu não acho.

- É engraçado sim, deixa só o Ron saber disso...

- NÃO! – ela queria esganá-lo.

- Por quê?

- Por favor, Harry... Já é humilhante demais você ter visto. Não preciso que Hogwarts inteira fique sabendo.

- Tem razão. Rony não é bom em guardar segredos.

- Exato. Podemos deixar isso entre nós?

- Só se você me contar o que desejou.

- Harry! Eu realmente não posso.

- Acredita mesmo que vai se realizar, Mione?

- Por que não?

- Seria fácil demais se fosse assim, não acha?

- É, eu sei. Mas diferente do que você e Ron possam achar, eu sou uma garota. E eu tenho meus desejos bobos também.

- Mione, eu sei que você é uma garota. Está acontecendo alguma coisa? Se precisar de algo, pode me falar.

- Obrigada, Harry, mas não é algo que você me ajudar.

- Duvido. – ela suspirou.

- Não é porque você derrotou Voldemort que você pode tudo, Harry Potter. – ela brincou – Mas obrigada. – eles voltaram a andar, em direção aos outros alunos. Estava quase na hora de voltarem para Hogwarts.

- Sério. Eu duvido que não possa te ajudar. Vamos lá, Mione. O que você quer?

- Um namorado.

- Ah, um namor... O QUÊ? Para que você quer um namorado? – ela revirou os olhos.

- Como eu te disse, Harry, eu sou uma garota. E como as outras garotas, eu tenho esse tipo de vontade. Encontrar um namorado, andar de mãos dadas...

- Você não é qualquer garota. E você tem o Ron e eu. Achei que não precisasse disso.

- Sem dúvidas, vocês são muito importantes para mim, mas em algum momento, isso iria acontecer. Talvez não agora, mas um dia, eu vou encontrar alguém, assim como você e o Ron.

Ela sorriu da expressão perdida dele. Parecia que nunca tinha pensado em nenhuma dessas possibilidades. Como se o "trio maravilha" fosse durar para sempre, inalterado.

- E você acha que a fonte pode te dar um namorado?

- Claro que não. Eu não acredito nessas coisas.

- Então, por que jogou a moeda? – ela estava começando a se irritar.

- Eu não sei, Harry. Deu vontade. Eu pensei... Por que não? Quem sabe isso acelera as coisas. Estamos terminamos nosso sétimo ano e eu devo ser a única garota que nunca teve um namorado.

- Não imaginei que pensasse esse tipo de coisa.

- Eu te disse, Harry. Apesar de você e Ron não acreditarem, eu sou uma garota. Eu ser estudiosa e autoritária não muda o fato de eu ter certas vontades.

- Mas eu não acho que precisa de um namorado. – ela respirou fundo, desistindo de continuar aquela conversa com Harry. Ele nunca entenderia.

- Certo. Vamos esquecer isso, então. Ron já deve estar chegando, vamos procurá-lo e voltar de uma vez para o cast... – ela foi interrompida ao se esbarrar com alguém. Estava conversando com Harry e nem prestara atenção no caminho.

- Desculpa. – o rapaz disse na mesma hora – Tudo bem com você?

- A culpa foi minha. Eu que não estava prestando atenção.

- Tranquilo. – ele sorriu, olhando-a nos olhos. Hermione corou na mesma hora – Eu sou o Robert. Robert Hall, da Corvinal.

- E eu sou...

- Hermione Granger. – ele completou sorrindo – Sei quem você é.

Harry olhou feio para o garoto. Ele estava se prolongando demais. Notou a inquietação da amiga, seu rosto ruborizado. Por que Hermione estava reagindo assim aquele garoto?

- Sabe?

- Claro. É um prazer poder finalmente ter tido a oportunidade de falar com você, Hermione.

- P-prazer o meu.

- Vamos, Mione? – Harry interrompeu.

- Sim.

- Nos vemos no castelo? – Robert perguntou.

- Com certeza.

- Até mais. – então, ele se afastou para próximo dos próprios amigos.

- H-harry!

- É, também achei ele um chato. Aquele tipo de puxa-saco, só porque você...

- Não acredito!

- O quê?

- Meu desejo!

- Ah, não, pelo amor de Deus, Mione.

- Claro. Isso nunca aconteceu comigo antes.

- Coincidência.

- Não existem coincidências, Harry.

- Quem é você e o que fez com minha amiga? – ele a segurou pelos ombros – Trellaney disfarçada?

- Estou falando sério, Harry.

- Não dá para te levar a sério, Mione. Realmente acreditar que isso é seu desejo sendo realizado. Por favor. Aquele cara foi só um idiota que esbarrou em você.

- É tão difícil assim achar que alguém pode se interessar por mim? – ela estava começando a se chatear.

- Claro que não, mas isso ser fruto da fonte dos desejos é um pouquinho demais.

- Ele ainda está olhando pra mim. – disse ao procurar Robert entre os outros alunos. Ele realmente continuava lhe lançando olhares e sorrisos.

- Impressão sua.

- Muito obrigada por seu apoio, Harry. – ela se afastou, mas ele logo a alcançou.

- Mione...

- Ron está ali. Não quero mais falar nesse assunto.

- Tudo bem.

Eles se aproximaram do ruivo e de outros alunos da Grifinória. Hermione não falou mais nada, e Harry percebeu que ela tinha ficado zangada. Ainda não conseguia entender para que ela queria um namorado, se tinha Ron e ele ao lado dela. Deveria ser suficiente não? Quando finalmente retornaram ao castelo, Hermione se apressou e se dirigiu para os dormitórios, sem permitir que Harry pudesse falar qualquer coisa.

- Que foi, cara? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Ron perguntou, depois de ter chamado Harry várias vezes sem resposta.

- Quê?

- Estou te chamando há horas. Então, vamos comer alguma coisa?

- E a Mione?

- Ela não deve estar com fome.

- Ron, o que você acha da Mione?

- Como assim? Ela é nossa amiga, ué.

- E você acha que... Ela pensa como as outras garotas?

- Claro. Você está realmente estranho, Harry. Bateu a cabeça em algum lugar?

- Acha que ela pensa em namorados?

- A Mione? Claro que não. Ela só pensa em estudar, cara. Só isso. – ele riu, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Você acha mesmo?

- Tenho certeza! Agora vamos comer, para ver se você pára com essa conversa estranha.

Harry deu uma última olhada em direção ao dormitório feminino, mas sabia que Hermione não apareceria. A resposta de Ron deixou claro que eles realmente não viam Hermione como uma garota normal. Aquilo o deixou perturbado.

N/A: Nossa... Há quanto tempo não escrevo uma fic... Estava com tanta saudade... Mas realmente estava difícil para mim. Essa idéia surgiu assim do nada, estava na verdade, tentando pensar num outro tipo de fic, mas saiu essa... É uma shortzinha, leve, para relembrar os velhos tempos. Estou enferrujada, por isso o capítulo não é muito grande, mas tento caprichar no próximo. Espero que curtam. Vou tentar continuar em breve. =D Beijos pra vocês! Pink_Potter : )


	2. Chapter 2

2) Capítulo 2

Harry acordou cedo naquela manhã. A chuva castigava a janela do seu quarto, e ele sabia que já era hora de levantar. O sono demorou de chegar na noite anterior, pois não conseguia parar de pensar na conversa com Hermione. E ao acordar, mais uma vez, aquele assunto vinha a sua mente. Olhou para a cama ao lado, e ouviu os roncos de Ron, indicando que ainda não despertara. Como nunca perceberam que a Hermione queria um namorado?

E que tipo de garoto ela gostava? Lembrou-se do quarto ano, quando Victor Krum esteve em Hogwarts. Hermione não parecia muito contente com ele, e talvez por isso o relacionamento não tenha durado. Se é que existiu algum relacionamento, perguntou-se. Talvez, ele não fosse o tipo dela.

Então, ele começou a imaginar como seria se realmente Hermione arranjasse um namorado. E se ele não fosse com a cara do garoto? Se esse garoto não respeitasse a Hermione? E se a Hermione chorasse? Balançou a cabeça para tentar afastar aquele tormento, mas parecia inútil. E foi naquele momento que teve a melhor idéia de todas.

- Vou mostrar que ela não precisa de um namorado! – disse baixinho, enquanto se levantava.

Aos poucos, os outros garotos começaram a levantar também e se aprontar para o café da manhã. Ron foi o último a levantar, e Harry o esperava, em silêncio, encostado na parede. Os outros garotos passavam e o cumprimentavam, mas ele não percebeu. Quando Ron finalmente terminou, ele se aproximou do amigo.

- Vamos? – chamou, mas Harry não pareceu ter ouvido – Harry? HARRY!

- Ah, sim...

- Está dormindo ainda é?

- Não. Só pensando.

- Em quê? – perguntou, enquanto seguiam para o salão comunal.

- Nada importante. – ele parou – Não vamos esperar a Mione?

- Ela já deveria estar aqui.

Eles deram uma olhada em volta, mas não avistaram a amiga.

- Verdade.

- Eu estou morrendo de fome.

- Ela já deve estar chegando.

- Certo. – não deu um minuto, e Ron continuou – Pronto?

- Ron!

- Ah, qual é, Harry. Se não formos logo, perderemos o café da manhã.

- Não exagere. Ela já... – naquele momento, Hermione apareceu.

- Bom dia, meninos. – ela disse, estranhando – Ainda aqui?

- Estávamos te esperando. – ela ergueu a sobrancelha. Geralmente, naquele horário, sabia que Ron estaria morrendo de fome, e por ter se atrasado, imaginou que os encontraria direto no salão principal.

- Aqui? – ela insistiu.

- Claro, Mione. – Harry disse.

- Podemos ir agora? – Ron nem permitiu que eles respondessem, apenas puxou os amigos.

- Se atrasou hoje. – Harry comentou, enquanto caminhavam, com Ron resmungando ainda sobre estar faminto.

- De vez em quando isso acontece. – ela disse sorrindo – Só que geralmente, vocês já estariam comendo como uns loucos esfomeados.

- Não queríamos te deixar sozinha. – ela riu.

- Certo. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não. – ele sorriu de volta, confiante, e Hermione desistiu.

Vários alunos já faziam o desjejum no salão principal, e os garotos seguiram para a mesa da grifinória. Gina conversava com uma amiga e os saudou, assim que sentaram.

- Bom dia, Gina. – Hermione respondeu de volta.

Eles começaram o café da manhã, e aos poucos o salão ia esvaziando, à medida que os alunos se dirigiam para suas aulas.

- Vamos? – Hermione levantou-se.

- Calma, Mione. Ainda faltam mais de dez minutos. – Ron resmungou ainda comendo um enorme pedaço de pão.

- Não é legal chegarmos em cima da hora, Ron. – Harry completou, fazendo Hermione olhar abismada para ele.

- Harry, você está bem?

- Sim, ótimo, por quê?

- Você está agindo um pouco estranho hoje.

- Claro que não. – ele sorriu para a amiga, mas ela não parecia satisfeita. Então, o puxou para longe dos outros.

- Estamos esperando aqui na frente, Ron! – avisou e saiu arrastando Harry com ela.

- O que foi, Mione? Quer passar na biblioteca para pegar alguma coisa?

- Não! Quero que me explique agora mesmo o que está tentando fazer.

- Eu? – questionou inocentemente.

- Você está aprontando alguma. Tenho certeza.

- De modo algum. – ela iria continuar a falar, quando Harry a puxou com tudo para outra direção, fazendo-a andar, sem lembrar-se de Ron.

- Espera... – disse quase tropeçando.

- Vamos nos atrasar.

- E o Ron! – então, ela conseguiu se soltar. Virou-se para retornar ao salão principal, mas trombou com alguém que vinha em sua direção.

- Opa! – ele disse massageando o queixo que tinha batido contra a cabeça de Hermione.

- Me perdoe, eu... – ela parou de falar quando viu quem era. Harry revirou os olhos.

- Parece que estamos destinados a nos encontrar, hein? Você está bem?

- Mione? – Harry perguntou, pois a amiga não conseguiu responder. Ficara perdida com o que ele dissera – Machucou?

- Ah, não, não. Estou bem. E seu queixo? Ainda bem que não sangrou.

- Tenho certeza de que você saberia o que fazer se algo assim tivesse acontecido. – Robert sorriu, fazendo Hermione corar – Estão indo para a aula?

- Não! – Harry se adiantou – Estamos esperando um amigo. Com licença!

E sem nem esperar uma resposta, ele, novamente, puxou Hermione, agora de volta para o salão principal. Amaldiçoava mentalmente aquele garoto por estar atrapalhando seus planos.

- Harry! Que falta de educação. – Hermione olhava para trás, mas Robert tinha seguido seu caminho.

- Também achei, garoto grosso, não acha? – pararam e avistaram Ron ainda sentado, conversando com alguns garotos da grifinória.

- Estou falando de você!

- De mim?

- Você fez isso de novo. Não seja mal educado com ele.

- Por que está defendendo ele? – Harry se irritou. Era isso que temia. Hermione arranjar um namorado e começar a ficar contra ele, até esquecê-lo. Bufou de raiva.

- Não estou defendendo ninguém, apenas não concordo com o modo que agiu.

- Estou tentando protegê-la!

- Proteger? De que, Harry?

- De algum namorado idiota que possa te magoar, ou te afastar... – disse sem pensar. Naquele momento, a raiva dela acabou passando e Hermione sorriu.

- Ó, Harry. Eu realmente agradeço por se preocupar comigo, mas algumas coisas estão fora do seu controle. Eu sabia que você estava estranho. Ficou pensando no que aconteceu ontem, certo?

- É que eu acho que você não precisa de um namorado.

- Isso é uma decisão minha, Harry. Eu compreendo sua preocupação, e fico lisonjeada, na verdade, mas algumas coisas são inevitáveis. Um dia, eu vou me apaixonar por alguém, essa pessoa pode ser maravilhosa ou não. Eu posso ser feliz ou chorar muito por causa dela. Tudo isto, está fora do nosso controle, mas você pode continuar ao meu lado e me apoiar se eu estiver feliz, ou me confortar, se eu chorar.

- Mas, Mione...

- Eu sou sua amiga, e farei o mesmo por você. Estarei torcendo para que seja feliz, mas sabe que se precisar, estarei aqui para te confortar sempre. E também ficaria furiosa se alguma garota machucasse você, mas está fora do meu controle. O importante são as pessoas que temos ao nosso redor que minimizam essas dores que possam ocorrer.

- Eu não confio nesse garoto. – ela sorriu.

- Eu também não.

- Não?

- Claro que não, eu não o conheço. Mas a confiança vem com o tempo, não é verdade?

- E você quer conhecê-lo?

- Por que não? Eu prometo que deixo você bater nele, caso ele faça algo errado. – ela brincou – Mas que ninguém fique sabendo, claro.

- Está bem. – Harry tentou se animar um pouco, embora ainda não estivesse totalmente convencido.

- Finalmente o Ron está vindo.

- Ué, pensei que tivessem ido. – o ruivo comentou.

- Resolvemos esperá-lo.

- Temos mesmo que ir? – Ron olhou para a amiga.

- AGORA! – e puxou os dois, sorrindo.

No final do dia, eles estavam exaustos das aulas. Após o jantar, seguiram sem pressa para a torre da Grifinória, após o jantar. Hermione caminhava um pouco mais a frente, conversando com Gina, enquanto Harry, Rony e Neville discutiam sobre a próxima partida de quadribol. Antes de alcançarem a torre, um garoto da Corvinal, aparentemente do primeiro ano, parou o grupo.

- Senhorita Granger?

- Sim. Está precisando de alguma coisa?

- Pediram para entregar. – ele estendeu uma rosa.

- Obrigada. – ela corou aceitando a rosa, e o menino saiu correndo.

- Que linda, Mione! Quem mandou? – Gina perguntou empolgada, e Harry ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Não sei, não tem cartão. – antes que ela falasse mais alguma coisa, a rosa "falou".

- "Espero que não tenha ficado com dor de cabeça. Tenha uma boa noite. Robert".

- Encantada! Que lindo! – Gina comentou.

- Quem é Robert? – foi a vez de Ron questionar.

- Um garoto que conheci... – ela sorriu, e sem dar espaços para alguém falar mais, se apressou e entrou no salão comunal. Seguiu com Gina fazendo mil perguntas para os dormitórios, apenas dizendo "boa noite" aos amigos.

- Robert? Quem é esse cara? – o ruivo insistiu. Neville apenas fez que não sabia.

- É um problema, tenho certeza. – Harry comentou baixinho, para si mesmo, irritado com a "jogada" de Robert. Ele quer jogar pesado, pensou. Mas Harry não ia aceitar a "derrota" assim tão fácil. Seria mais uma noite sem conseguir dormir direito, pensando no que deveria fazer para que Hermione não caísse nas garras daquele garoto.

Tinha certeza de que ele tinha más intenções com a amiga. E diferente do que a amiga disse, se poderia evitar que chorasse, ele evitaria. Não queria ficar de braços cruzados esperando magoarem sua melhor amiga.

N/A: Olá, pessoal! Queria agradecer os comentários que deixaram, fico muito feliz que me apóiem nessa nossa fic e mais ainda em saber que gostaram do começo. Demorei um pouquinho porque tive que apresentar a monografia e fazer algumas provas, mas agora, será mais tranqüilo *eu acho*, espero poder postar com mais freqüência. Breve, eu volto! Um beijo grande! Pink Potter : )


End file.
